Little Princess
by Jack Nief the Mighty Thief
Summary: This is a bio of my Baldur's Gate II character. She may also appear in a few FF Game crossover Fanfics.


Little Princess  
  
  
  
Tereena- Here's MY Profile, as a heroine of Baldur's Gate!  
  
Bahamut- Oh no...  
  
  
  
NAME-Tereena Tereenia  
  
GENDER-Female  
  
Z.SIGN/BIRTHDAY/AGE- Cancer/June 14/19  
  
BLOODTYPE- O  
  
OCCUPATION- Fighter  
  
ALIGNMENT- Chaotic Good  
  
BASE OF OPERATIONS- Tereenia Keep, Mobile, Council of the Dragoon  
  
SPECIES- Human (w/ Dragon abilities i.e. Enhanced Strength)  
  
WEAPON- Two-Handed Vorpal Silver Sword  
  
APPEARENCE-  
  
EYES: Her eyes are green, and seem to glow when angered. During the now- disproved death of her friend, Bahamut (FFX), her eyes were turned totally Emerald Green, and could light up a small room. As soon as she found out Bahamut was still alive, the glows soon faded and instantly went to see him.  
  
HAIR: Her hair is light Blonde, which is a rare color for a long-line of Brunettes. Her hair is always tied into a pony-tail in the center of the back of her head.  
  
FACE: A beautiful, unmarked face with a warm smile. But, depending who you are, the smile could easily change. If she isn't smiling, and looking at you, accept death, as your looking it in the face.  
  
BUILD: She is a fit, young girl who can easily benchpress 2000 pounds. Her skin is unusually tough. Her build also allows her to easily slide through tight areas, easily move through tight Blade Grids, without touching a single blade.  
  
ATTIRE: She wears standard silk or leather. She rarely ever wears a dress, and if she is told to wear one by her mother, she'll often burn the dress. However, if her father said to wear a dress, she would, without any objections. During her travels, she would wear Mithril Chain Mail, with the Tereenian Code of Arms in the center of the chest. She wears two Necklaces; The Crystal Pendant that her father gave her, and the Gem that Bahamut gave her, letting her know she is always welcome to their realm should they ever be allowed there..  
  
PERSONALITY- Tereena is a kind girl, who would give her life to save others. Mostly her father and dragons, however. She will quickly become friends to those who are like her, and be hostile to those who aren't. To see a dragon die in front of her would put her into a berserker rage, attacking, and most likely destroying anything in her path, until the dragon-murderers are dead. Seeing a dragon harmed will cause her to try to save them, regardless of what happens to her life. But if it were to cost the dragon's life, she would stay back, controlling her anger as much as she could. This saved the Dragon Eggs during her quest through the Drow City, Ust Natha.  
  
LIKES- Her Father, Adventure, Swords, Dragons, Guardians, Jack Nief*, Ganderian Zalaman*, Bahamut.  
  
DISLIKES-Her Mother, Drow, Dragon Hunters, Baleng* All but one of the scientists in the DSRC**, Damien*.  
  
*Other characters in an RPG I'm still currently working on, be it on RPG Maker PS2 or PSX.  
  
**Deep Sea Research Center  
  
HISTORY-  
  
Princess Tereena was born to a loving Father, King Tereno, but a stingy mother, Queen Tereen. Through her young age, she'd sit on the ledge outside her window, looking at the mountains. Her mother told her to come back inside, while her father asked that they create a balcony for the princess. Though against the idea, Tereen agreed. Tereena liked the new Balcony, always sitting on the edge, and swinging her legs, wanting to explore all she saw.  
  
During her late childhood years, she would play in the trees, leaping from one branch to another. She played with a Dragon, which she called "Pookie". One day, when swinging from the branches, the branch snapped, and fell to the ground, and she along with it. She cut her arm open on one of the rocks. Now bleeding and unconscious, she would have died. Pookie, however, intervined by using his own Perminent Magic called simply, Dragon. Her wound quickly healed, and she woke up, not feeling any pain, whatsoever. She ran home to tell her father that she had cut her arm open, and that is soon after disappeared. On her way home, she tripped over a log, and would have landed on her neck, had she not thrown her hands out in front of herself, and spring 7 feet into the air, landing perfectly on her feet. She looked at her hands, and saw a thorn, and as she pulled it out, she felt nothing, and there was no wound.  
  
She had a feeling these new strengths would be useful.  
  
During her young Teen years, she would experiment with her new strengths by hand-walking on the 2nd Floor railing, Backflipping from her balcony and grabbing the ledge, and hand-wrestling the strongest Barbarians.  
  
On her 16th Birthday, her father got her a LARGE, Two-Handed Sword. Her mother was shocked and locked the sword in the storage room. Liking her new toy, which was a major differ from Dolls and Music Boxes, she walked over to the door and kicked it in, and grabbed her sword. Finding attacking sand- filled dummies boring, she went out to adventure her Father's land.  
  
This sword proved useful in some of her adventures. During her adventure to find the Beholder and Marlboro duo, they would have ganged up on her, had she not thrown her sword at a large net full of sand bags, which fell onto the Beholder, allowing her to take on just the Marlboro with little trouble. She also used it when taking on an evil Master swordman.  
  
After her Championship Arm-Wrestling tournament, she gave her winnings to the church of Waukeen. On her way home, it was dark, and it began to rain. Taking the Shortcut through the woods, she saw something that shocked and almost made her scream...five Drow, Dark Elves, killing a Silver Dragon by cutting out it's heart, and hiding it in a leather puch. She was so enraged by this act, that her vision soon turn a bright green, then a deep red. When she had her vision returned, she was standing in the center of four mutilated Drow, none of which had the heart. She ran home, crying, wishing she could have saved the poor Dragon. When she opened the door to her father's castle, she was greeted with a frightened gasp. Her eyes were glowing...  
  
She checked her boks for information on Dragons, and found the following entry: "Dragons are known to have attributes three to four times better than humans. They could easily smash in a door without a problem, and can leap almost 8 feet straight up. They have a unique algility system which allows them to almost bend sideways. Their sking is very tough, allowing them to ignore rocks, thorns, etc. When angered or upset, their eyes will glow.".................This hit her like a brick, that she was changed from a human to a human with dragon-like abilities.  
  
  
  
"Cool..." she said.  
  
On another one of her outings, she had found dragon hunters holding a small dragon by the neck, debating of how much it's scales would cost. She told them to let the dragon go. When they refused, she gave them a demonstration of what she'd do to them. She sheathed her sword on her back, and smashed a tree in half. For demo # 2, she chopped the tree into 26 different pieces before it even touched the ground. "End of Demo....now if you don't want to have that done, you will release that dragon in under 20 seconds. And just by listening to me, you've wasted 12." She said. They hastily untied the small dragon, and ran away, screaming. The dragon was her childhood friend, Pookie! Since he had no other place to go, she adopted him.  
  
She had gone on many adventures with her group which had consisted of Ganderian, Halamar Xainan, Jack, Doom Awianth, Hera Nightheart, BlackRose, and Thalan Spellholder. They had ventured through Baldur's Gate, discovering Jack had the blood of Bhaal running through his veins, and killed his Brother Sarevok. Not long after, Jack and his other party was captured. Tereena, Ganderian, Halamar, Hera, and Doom went to find Jack, and found him in Amn. He thanked his first party, dismissed them and allowed his friends to join him on his search for Imoen. After Jack had lost his Bhaalspawn essence. Following his soul-stealer, "Irenicus", they were asked to retrieve Silver Dragon eggs by the silver Dragon, Adalon. They went to the Drow City, Ust Natha. Tereena was reminded of the first Dragon she had seen murdered by one of the drow, and it took her almost all her strength to keep herself from letting her Berserker rage go off, and her eyes from glowing with fury. When a Drow, Solaufein, had discovered their true identity and their plans to save the Dragon eggs, he assisted by giving a pair of false eggs to give to Phaere, another Drow, who was going to use the real eggs in a ritual.  
  
Tereena used Phaere's False eggs to be used in a Drow Ceremony, and gave Solaufeins to Phaere. Phaere died during the ceremony, as did the Matron Mother. Adalon was glad to know her eggs were safe, and allowed them surface access. After finding and killing Irenicus and Bhodi, Irenicus' sister, Jack and his Party had to face the Five, a group of Power hungry Bhaalspawn, and Melissan, Jack gave up his Bhaal Spawn Blood to lead a normal life.  
  
Tereena was glad to know this was all over, and joined the Council of the Dragoon, ready to aid any dragon in need. Thalan had made a Timestream device that only he and Tereena could use. Traveling Foreward through time, she found Bahamut, the "Lord of Aeons" as he said. She acted as his Knight until Sin was defeated. She was in tears when she realized her new friend was going to be "sent" to the Farplane, while she was sent back through time to her own.  
  
She did not realize that wouldn't be the last time they'd meet...  
  
ITEMS DROPPED-  
  
Crystal Pendant: An amulet bearing the Tereenian Code of Arms.  
  
Stats-  
  
Good Aligined Chars- Charisma +4  
  
Neutral Aligned Chars- Charisma +1  
  
Evil Aligned Chars- Charisma -10, Cursed  
  
Guardian Amulet: Given to Tereena by King of Guardians.To Tereena, It gives good stats. To anyone else, It gives better stats...provided you don't get killed by Bahamut and the other guardians, if you killed Tereena  
  
Stats-  
  
Tereena:  
  
STR: +2  
  
DEX: +3  
  
CON: +2  
  
INT: +3  
  
WIS: +2  
  
CHA: +2  
  
All else:  
  
STR: +3  
  
DEX: +4  
  
CON: +3  
  
INT: +4  
  
WIS: +3  
  
CHA: +3  
  
Bahamut, Shiva, and Ifrit will attack if Tereena has been killed and this amulet stolen. 


End file.
